What Juice should have done
by ToxicTerror
Summary: Shameless fix-it for what happened to Juice in season 4. Ergo, spoilers for season 4. Technically gen but could be viewed as pre-slash for Juice/Chibs. Some bad language and obviously its not canon compliant or totally in character. Un-Beta'd. Oneshot.


AN:This is my interpretation of what would have happened if Juice had been more confident in his place in the club in Season 4.

Disclaimer: Fucking obviously I don't own it, otherwise this would have been in the show.

Roosevelt had pulled him in that afternoon to try and blackmail him into ratting on the club. Unfortunately, Roosevelt hadn't realised that Juice would rather die loyal to the club than rat on them nor was he aware of just how invaluable the hacker was.

So, that the cop couldn't use the fact that his sperm donor- Juice refused to call him his father, he hadn't been around at all leaving his mother with 3 kids and no source of income- was black as a way into manipulating him into being a traitor, Juice had decided he was going to tell the club himself and take the consequences.

In the meeting that evening, Juice spoke up slightly nervously "You know when Roosevelt pulled me in for questioning earlier. Well, that's not actually what he wanted from me." Here he paused, took a deep breath and looked around at the faces waiting expectantly, Chibs spoke up, "Go on lad, what did the bastard want." Gathering his courage, knowing that this could be the end of him but trusting that whatever happened would be a thousand times better than being a rat he continued, "He found something out about my 'father'" the scorn in the word was palpable," and wanted to use it to blackmail me into being a rat. I decided that I wasn't going to let that happen so I'm going to tell you myself- "again he paused, "my father is black."

There was a moment of silence, Clay was the one who broke it, laughing he said "Juicey, none of us care, that rule was created a long time ago and in all honesty, should have been got rid of a long time ago too. We aren't the racists that that son of a bitch wants to paint us as." All around the table the club were mummering their agreement. Jax raised his voice over the chatter to say, "I think we should remind this town and our newest law enforcement annoyance that we are a family, and that it takes more than a skin colour to split us up." Now, the mummering became a roar.

The following morning, the whole MC was waiting for Roosevelt outside the police station. It was Juice that started the 'conversation', "I thought about your 'offer' and have this to say; suck my daddy's big black cock then fuck yourself on it."

"Well said Juicy-boy." Chibs' accented voice called but it was the next person to speak that really surprised Eli, Clay. "I told you before, we don't care about skin however we do care about those that are disloyal and _our boy_ Juice, knew that. I thought it was your job to uphold the law, and last, I checked blackmail was a crime. So why don't you leave the club alone, and we won't tell your superiors about this 'incident'"

Point made, the club headed back to the garage to earn their legitimate money, while the prospects went back to guarding the coke.

That night, the club celebrated that Juice had trusted them enough to tell them despite the rule against it, making a point to get him incredibly drunk and stoned, giving him the day off tomorrow, he'd earnt it with his loyalty and trust.

Chibs walked him home that night because there wasn't a hope in hell that he would make it home safe on his own. When they got there, he navigated Juice to bed, helped him take his boots and cut off. He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and the painkillers that he knew that Juice would be in desperate need of tomorrow. Returning to the bedroom, Juice was fast asleep and snoring slightly, he looked so innocent in his sleep even with his stupid haircut and tattoos that Chibs was momentarily mesmerised. Eventually he placed the water and pills on the bedside table, rolled juice onto his side, just in case, and even though he knew it would be looked down upon by the club kissed the boy on his forehead. Whispering, "Proud o' ye laddie."

The End.


End file.
